Baby, It s Cold Outside
by Dosi
Summary: Inspiriert von dem Lied. Bella geht im Schnee verloren und als ihr Truck zusammenbricht muss sie ihren Weg zu Fuß finden. Glücklicherweise, ist da ein Fremder der ihr hilft. ÜBERSETZUNG. Original von TCD.


**Baby, It´s Cold Outside**

**Inspiriert von dem Lied. ****Bella geht im Schnee verloren und als ihr Truck zusammenbricht muss sie ihren Weg zu Fuß finden. Glücklicherweise, ist da ein Fremder der ihr hilft. ÜBERSETZUNG. Original von TCD.**

**.com/watch?v=t_OcQOj4iG4**

„Bye Bells, bis bald." Rief mir mein bester Freund Jake nach als ich nachhause fuhr.

Ich hatte den Abend in La Push damit verbracht mit den Jungs zu lachen und heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Es war heute kalt. Wir hatten geplant zum Strand zu gehen und ein Lagerfeuer zu machen aber es war ungewöhnlich kalt und es fing tatsächlich gerade an zu schneien. Genau das was ich brauchte. Zunächst war ich nicht der beste Fahrer in der Welt, so tollpatschig wie ich war. Aber glatte Straßen halfen dabei sicher nicht.

Es war keine extrem lange Fahrt nachhause aber es fing sehr bald stark zu schneien an, sodass ich die Straße kaum sehen konnte.

Ich kannte den nachhause weg von Jacob praktisch so gut wie meinen Handrücken und ich war überzeugt davon, dass ich den Weg nachhause immer noch finden konnte, sogar mit geschlossenen Augen. Es wäre natürlich nicht klug meine Augen während des fahren zu schließen aber trotzdem… ich könnte es tun, wenn ich es müsste.

Also fuhr ich weiter, langsam aber stetig näher nachhause.

Oder das dachte ich zumindest…

Ich war mir sicher das hier irgendwo eine Abbiegung nach recht sein sollte… hatte ich sie verpasst? Im Moment sah alles gleich aus aber soweit ich sehen konnte waren hier keine Abbiegungen, nicht links und nicht rechts. Mein alter Truck rebellierte, er heulte laut auf und beschwerte sich darüber das es zu kalt für ihn war um draußen zu sein. Ich konnte nicht mehr dazu zustimmen aber ich musste jetzt meinen Weg nachhause finden. Ich konnte mir später Sorgen um meinen Truck machen. Natürlich wusste ich es besser als Senioren mit hinaus in die Kälte zu nehmen. Aber sonst könnte ich nicht nachhause. Also musste mein Truck es jetzt ertragen.

Ich hätte die Abbiegung bis jetzt definitiv sehen müssen! Zur Hölle, ich hätte jetzt schon zuhause sein sollen!

Ich war bereits schon fünfzehn Minuten gefahren und normalerweise würde es zehn Minuten dauern bis ich von Jakes Haus bei mir zuhause war.

„Einfach Perfekt!" murmelte ich zu mir selbst und drängte meinen Truck dazu weiterzufahren, ich hoffte das ich etwas finden würde das ich erkannte.

Alles war mit Schnee bedeckt und ich konnte gar nichts sehen außer die hellrote Vorderfläche meines Trucks.

Natürlich wäre gerade jetzt die Zeit anzufangen über Horrorfilme nachzudenken und an das was normalerweise passierte wenn ein Mädchen sich verirrt. So wie es nicht klug wäre über Haie nachzudenken wenn du am Meer fährst und alles was du sehen kannst der blaue Ozean ist…

„Beruhige dich, Bella!" sagte ich streng zu mir selbst. „Dir wird nichts passieren!"

Das beruhigte mich nicht genug also drückte ich meinen Fuß fester auf das Gaspedal um zu versuchen schneller zu etwas bekannten zu kommen.

Im Nachhinein war das nicht das klügste was ich jemals getan hatte. Weil mein Truck anfing sich mehr zu beschweren und anfing die Haftung zu verlieren. Der hintere Teil des Trucks fing an zur Seite der Straße wegzurutschen und bevor ich es wusste hatte ich die Kontrolle über das rote Monster verloren.

„Nein! Bitte tu mir das nicht an!" Flehte ich meinen Truck an, wusste aber das es sinnlos war.

Noch ein heulen des Motors bevor ich zu einem plötzlichen Stopp kam und mir dabei den Kopf gegen das Lenkrad schlug.

„Ouch!" murmelte ich in Schock. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Gurte auch nicht mehr in der optimalen Verfassung waren…

Ich wollte nicht hinausgehen, ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war und natürlich hatte ich mein Telefon zuhause vergessen also konnte ich niemanden Anrufen damit er kam um mich abzuholen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch nicht das klügste im Auto zu sitzen und zu warten.

Ich saß noch fünf Minuten in meinem Auto und fluchte über mich selbst und mein Auto. Das war einfach kein guter Tag für mich! Aber hier zu warten bis sich der Schnee auflöste wäre nicht die beste Idee, da das Tage dauern konnte. Es fing an Abend zu werden und es würde nur schlimmer werden wenn es Nacht werden würde. Es gab keine Chance das ich heute Nacht in meinem Auto schlafen würde! Auf keinen Fall!

Ich nahm noch eine Jacke und eine Decke die Charlie, mein Vater, vor ein paar Tagen in den hinteren Teil des Wagens gelegt hatte, als sie in den Nachrichten gesagt hatten das wir in den nächsten Tagen Schnee bekommen könnten.

„Nur für den Fall." Hatte er gesagt.

Ich hatte mit meinen Augen gerollt und gedacht das er überfürsorglich wäre. Aber jetzt war ich dankbar. Ich müsste mich daran erinnern ihm zu danken wenn ich nachhause kommen würde.

_Zuhause_. Dachte ich traurig. Ich wollte jetzt zuhause sein.

Ich bereite mich auf die Kälte vor, als ich meine Tür öffnete und ausstieg. Ich sank sofort im Schnee ein und ich konnte fühlen wie meine Socken nass wurden. _Einfach Perfekt!_ Dachte ich wütend, wieder.

Ich ging zuerst zu der Vorderseite meines Trucks um den Schaden zu begutachten und hoffte im Stillen das es möglich wäre das alte Biest wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und danach ohne Schwierigkeiten nachhause zu fahren.

Die Vorderseite war komplett verformt und ich musste kein Experte von Autos sein um herauszufinden, dass das nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Ich stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus, versperrte mein Auto nur für den Fall und fing an zu gehen.

Ich hatte immer noch keine Idee wo ich war aber ich dachte mir wenn ich einfach nur der Straße folgen würde, würde ich irgendwann irgendwo hin kommen… Richtig? Also ging ich einfach weiter.

Ich war froh, dass es noch nicht komplett dunkel war. Klar, ich konnte wegen dem Schnee nichts sehen, aber zumindest war es noch nicht Nacht, immerhin passieren immer dann die gruseligen Sachen in den Filmen.

Ich wusste nicht wohin diese Straße führte aber je länger ich ging desto einsamer fing ich an mich zu fühlen. Ich war schon was sich anfühlte wie Stunden gegangen aber in Wirklichkeit war es erst eine halbe Stunde und meine Hände fingen an zu frieren. Warum hatte Charlie nicht daran gedacht auch ein paar Handschuhe für mich einzupacken? Ich wusste das das in keinem Fall seine Schuld war aber es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an jemanden anderen als mir die Schuld daran zu geben, so dumm zu sein und mich in diese Situation zu bringen.

Ich war kurz davor aufzugeben und mich in den Schnee fallen zu lassen als ich ein schimmerndes Licht vor mir sah. Es schien wie ein Haus und ich erhöhte mein Tempo. Natürlich war auch das nicht die klügste Idee die ich jemals hatte, die Straße war rutschig und nass und bevor ich es wusste rutschte ich aus und fiel, mit dem Gesicht zuerst, in den Schnee. Ich fluchte laut darüber wie kalt es war und wie dumm ich gewesen war und Tränen des Ärgers und der Verzweiflung fingen an meine Wangen hinunter zu rollen.

„Dummes Arschloch!" nannte ich mich selbst während ich versuchte aufzustehen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Erklang eine Stimme hinter mir und sofort fingen in meinen Gedanken an sich Szenen aus Horrorfilmen abzuspielen.

„Bitte töte mich nicht!" flehte ich traurig.

„Entschuldige bitte?" Der Mann klang verwirrt.

Ich drehte mich langsam um, um zu sehen wer mit mir sprach und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus als ich den großen, muskulösen Kerl sah der über mir emporragte.

„Hab keine Angst!" Sagte er schnell.

„Bitte!" flehte ich wieder.

„Entspann dich kleine, ich werde dich nicht verletzen." Ich bemerkte das es nicht ganz ein Mann war, eher ein Junge, nicht viel älter als ich war. Er lächelte mich an während er mir seine Hand entgegen hielt. Ich starrte auf seine Hand bevor ich mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck zurück in sein Gesicht starrte.

„Ich bin mir sicher das der Schnee sehr bequem ist," fing der Junge mit einem lachen an. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst, also ist es besser wenn du aufstehst." Fuhr er freundlich fort.

Ich nahm zögernd seine Hand und er zog mich hoch. Ich fing stark zu zittern an und erst dann bemerkte ich das ich wirklich fror. Ich hatte das Gefühl in meinen Beinen und Händen komplett verloren und es war schwer für mich aufrecht zu stehen. Ich hatte keine Idee wie lange ich im Schnee gelegen hatte aber es musste eine Weile gewesen sein sodass ich so eingefroren war. Meine Kleider waren komplett eingetränkt und die Decke die ich hatte war komplett gefroren.

„Warum nehme ich dich nicht mit in mein Haus, es ist gleich da vorne." bat der Kerl mir an. Ich starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Das war es was jeder richtige Mörder sagen würde um sein ahnungsloses Opfer in die Falle zu locken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte er leise. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Aber du frierst und wenn du nicht bald aufgewärmt wirst kann dein Körper dauerhafte Schäden davontragen und das will ich nicht auf mir Lasten lassen. Vertrau mir, mein Vater ist ein Arzt," erklärte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er sah nett genug aus. Aber ich wurde von einem Polizisten großgezogen. Ich wurde dazu erzogen misstrauisch zu sein und nie etwas von Fremden zu akzeptieren.

„Wir haben ein Telefon zuhause sodass du deine Eltern anrufen kannst," fuhr der Fremde fort.

„Ich soll nichts von Fremden annähmen," sagte ich wie eine fünfjährige.

Der Junge fing an zu lachen und sein Lachen war wirklich ansteckend. Ich realisierte wie dumm ich gerade geklungen hatte und ich konnte nicht anders als selbst ein kleines Lachen auszustoßen.

„Das ist besser!" sagte er zufrieden. „Aber ich war sehr unhöflich! Ich habe komplett vergessen mich selbst vorzustellen! Ich bin Emmett Cullen; Ich lebe da vorne mit meinen Eltern, Carlisle und Esme Cullen, und meinen Brüdern und Schwestern. Mein Vater ist ein Arzt im Forks Krankenhaus," erklärte er. „Und wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Bella Swan, die Tochter von Chief Swan," sagte ich schüchtern. Er konnte nicht zu böse sein wenn er der Sohn eines Arztes war, richtig?

Ich ließ den Kerl namens Emmett mich zu dem Haus führen welches ich zuvor bemerkt hatte. Es war riesig und weiß und es sah wirklich sehr gemütlich aus.

„Leute," rief Emmett in dem Moment als wir das Haus betraten. „Schaut was ich gefunden habe!" kündigte er an und schien stolz, so als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre und einen Wurm herzeigte den er im Dreck gefunden hätte.

Hatte ich mich selbst gerade mit einem Wurm verglichen? Das ist beunruhigend!

Aber bevor ich den Gedanken weiter prüfen konnte gingen mehrer Menschen in das Wohnzimmer. Ich sah leicht ängstlich zu Emmett und ich bemerkte zum ersten Mal das er eigentlich sehr attraktiv war. In diesem Licht sah er eigentlich nicht Angst einflößend aus; er sah aus wie ein großer Teddybär der seine Familie albern anlächelte.

„Was hast du dem armen Mädchen angetan?" schoss ein kleines Mädchen mit spitzen Haaren an Emmett betreffend zu.

„Ich hab nichts getan! Ich hab sie so gefunden!" sagte er beleidigt.

„Hi da, ich bin Alice." Stellte sich das elfenhaft aussehende Mädchen vor.

„I-Ich bin B-Bella." Stotterte ich und meine Zähne klapperten vor der Kälte.

„Oh Liebes, du musst ja frieren!" sagte eine andere Frau besorgt. „Alice, warum bringst du sie nicht zuerst in dein Zimmer und ziehst ihr etwas Trockenes und Warmes an?" bot sie an.

„Komm." Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Alice zog an meiner Hand und drängte mich schnell die Stiegen hinauf.

Sie führte mich in ihr Zimmer und in ihren Kleiderschrank. Ich hätte einfach davon angst haben können; immerhin kannte ich dieses Mädchen nicht! Aber sie schien sehr nett und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich wohl bei ihr.

„Gut, du kannst dir irgendetwas aussuchen was du willst." Sagte das Mädchen mit einem stolzen Lächeln.

Ihr Kleiderschrank war riesig! Wie auf der Erde sollte ich irgendetwas davon aussuchen können?

„Err…" murmelte ich unangenehm. „Hast du nichts wie eine Trainingshose und eine Weste?" fragte ich schüchtern.

Das Mädchen sah mich so an als ob ich sie gerade gefragt hatte etwas Abstoßendes zu essen. Ich errötete stark.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Trainingshosen." Sagte sie während sie mit ihren Augen rollte. „Wozu ist die Welt nur geworden?" murmelte sie leise bevor sie in ihren Schrank flitzte.

Es war nicht lang bevor sie wieder aus ihrem Kleiderschrank kam und mir stolz ein Cocktailkleid zeigte. „Du könntest das tragen." Verkündete sie entzückt.

„Err… hast du nichts was ein bisschen Wärmer ist?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Richtig." Murmelte sie. „Du bist vielleicht besser in dem Kleiderschrank meines Bruders aufgehoben." Sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Entschuldige bitte?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Folg mir." Befahl sie bevor sie aus ihrem Raum flitzte.

Sie zeigte mir einen anderen Raum auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten tanzte sie in den Raum. Sie deutete mir ihr zu folgen und ich ging schüchtern in den unbekannten Raum.

„Edward, das ist Bella, sie wird sich eine Trainingshose und einen Sweater ausborgen." Sagte Alice einfach.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick zu dem Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand und dem Jungen der darauf lag und ein Buch las. In dem Moment als ich den Jungen bemerkte blieb mir mein Atem in der Kehle stecken. Er war gut aussehender als jeder den ich zuvor gesehen hatte, ich konnte einfach nicht anders als in seine wunderschönen goldenen Augen zu starren.

Der Junge starrte mich zurück an und sagte eine Weile lang nichts.

„Also, sitz nicht einfach so dumm da!" sagte Alice dem Jungen. „Stell dich ihr vor, so wie der Gentleman von dem ich weiß, dass du sein kannst." Sagte sie während sie komisch mit ihren Augen rollte.

„Richtig." Murmelte der Junge bevor er aus dem Bett kam.

Er ging langsam auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. „Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen. Bist du eine Freundin meiner Schwester?" fragte er höflich.

Ich nahm seine Hand bevor ich daran dachte wie durchtränkt nass ich war und wie ich seinen Teppich ruinierte.

„Scheiße!" murmelte ich plötzlich als ich auf den nassen Fleck hinab sah, welcher sich auf seinem Teppich bildete.

„Was ist los?" fragte der Junge mit dem Namen Edward, besorgt.

„Ich ruiniere deinen Boden!" sagte ich hilflos.

„Es ist nur Wasser." Sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du musst frieren." Bemerkte er.

„Natürlich friert sie Edward, warum denkst du das ich ihr deine Trainingshose und einen Sweater borge!" rief Alice aus dem Kleiderschrank und klang verärgert.

„Richtig." Murmelte Edward, es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch die Hand des Junges festhielt, welche glatt und kalt war, sich aber perfekt anfühlte. Und ich hatte mich nicht einmal selbst vorgestellt. Ich machte aus mir selbst einen kompletten Trottel vor dem wunderschönsten Jungen den ich jemals getroffen hatte. Einfach Brillant!

Ich fing an stark zu erröten. „I-Ich bin Bella." Stotterte ich schwach. „Bella Swan."

„Also Bella, es ist nett dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Edward freundlich. „Ich habe nie gehört, dass Alice von dir gesprochen hat." Sagte er ein bisschen überrascht.

„Ich habe Alice gerade erst getroffen." Erklärte ich. „Ich bin nachhausegefahren als der Schneesturm angefangen hat und habe mich verirrt. Dann bin ich mit meinem Auto gegen einen Baum gefahren also konnte ich nirgendwo hin mehr kommen. Ich habe angefangen die Straße entlang zu gehen, dann bin ich ausgerutscht und in den Schnee gefallen. Da hat Emmett mich dann gefunden." Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte und fühlte mich dümmer als ich mich je in meinem Leben zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Glück gehabt das er dich gefunden hat." Sagte Edward leise. „Bist du trotzdem okay? Du scheinst einen Bluterguss auf deinen Kopf zu haben, vielleicht sollten wir das meinen Vater anschauen lassen." Sagte er und klang dabei besorgt.

Ich bewegte sofort meine Hand zu meinen Kopf um den Schaden zu begutachten und ich konnte fühlen das sich eine leichte Beule anfing zu formen. Großartig! Ich sah nicht nur aus wie eine durchnässte Katze, nein ich war auch noch entstellt. Dieser Tag wurde einfach immer besser und besser.

„Da hast du." Sagte Alice, mit einem bestimmten Level an Verachtung, als sie mir eine Trainingshose und einen Sweater reichte.

„Danke." Sagte ich leise.

„Das Badezimmer ist gleich gegenüber von diesem Raum, du kannst dort Handtücher finden um deine Haare zu trocknen und deine Kleidung wechseln. Wenn du fertig bist kannst du mir deine nasse Kleidung geben und ich werde sie für dich in den Trockner schmeißen." Sagte Alice freundlich.

Ich hatte Edwards Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen und der Gedanke daran brachte mich zum erröten. Es hatte sich so natürlich angefühlt seine Hand zu halten sodass ich es komplett vergessen hatte. Wie merkwürdig! Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, immerhin hatte er seine Hand auch nicht zurückgezogen. Vielleicht hatte er angst davor mich zu beleidigen. Ich errötete stark als ich meine Hand von seiner losriss. Ich hielt meinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet aus Angst davor in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Wir werden unten sein wenn du fertig bist." Sagte Alice bevor sie nach Edwards Hand griff und ihn aus dem Raum zog.

Ich stand erstarrt an der Stelle bis die beiden den Raum komplett verlassen hatten und starrte immer noch auf den Boden. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging um das Badezimmer zu suchen. Ich fand es leicht und tat das was Alice befohlen hatte. Ich trocknete mein Haar und benutzte dazu ein Handtuch aus dem Hängeschrank und zog mir dann die trockenen Sachen an. Die Kleidung roch unglaublich und ich konnte mir nur vorstellen das der Geruch von dem wunderschönen Jungen kam welchem die Kleidung gehörte. Ich inhalierte ihn tief und ließ den Duft in meinem Gehirn speichern bevor ich aus dem Badezimmer ging und vorsichtig wieder meinen Weg nach unten ging.

Ich blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und sah mit dem Ball aus nasser Kleidung verloren aus. Alice stand schell von ihrem Platz auf und nahm meine Kleidung von mir bevor sie für einen Moment wieder oben verschwand.

„Haben die Kleider der Kleinen nicht gepasst?" fragte der Junge der mich gerettet hatte mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich habe nach Sweater gefragt." Sagte ich mit einem Schulterzucken.

Emmett stieß ein zerschmetterndes Lachen aus sodass ich nicht anders konnte als ein wenig mit zu kichern. Es war nicht schwer diesen Kerl zu mögen.

„Dafür muss sie dich geliebt haben!" sagte er mit einem grinsen.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Sagte Alice als sie wieder die Stiegen herunter kam. „Hör nicht auf ihn." Wisperte sie verschwörerisch.

Ich kicherte wieder.

„Lass mich dich dem Rest meiner Familie vorstellen." Kündigte Alice an. „Das ist mein Freund Jasper," sagte sie während sie lieblich auf den blonden Kerl zeigte welcher am weitesten von mir weg saß. „Das ist meine Schwester Rosalie, Emmetts Freundin," fuhr sie fort während sie auf ein sehr schönes blondes Mädchen zeigte. „Und das sind meine Eltern, Carlisle und Esme." Vollendete sie. „Und natürlich kennst du meine Brüder Emmett und Edward schon. An alle, das ist Bella Swan, die Tochter von Chief Swan." Stellte mich Alice dem Rest vor.

„Es ist schön euch alle kennen zu lernen." Sagte ich schüchtern.

„Es ist auch schön dich kennen zu lernen. Willkommen in unserem zuhause." Sagte der Mann mit dem Namen Carlisle freundlich. Er sah sehr Jung aus um ein Elternteil dieses Haufens zu sein.

Ich bemerkte, dass alle von ihnen extrem gutaussehend waren, sie alle die gleiche Art von heller Haut und die gleichen gold gefärbten Augen hatten. Es war merkwürdig mit an zusehen.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht." Bat Carlisle an, während er auf die Couch zeigte wo Edward saß.

Ich setzte mich zögernd auf den Platz neben Edward.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen aber ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt, deinen Vater für dich anzurufen. Ich war mir sicher das er besorgt gewesen sein musste also dachte ich das ich ihm die Erleichterung beschaffe, ihm zu sagen das du bei uns bist und das du sicher bist." Sagte die Frau mit dem Namen Esme freundlich.

„Das ist sehr freundlich, danke sehr." Erwiderte ich, berührt von der Geste.

„Er scheint wie ein netter Mann." Fuhr sie fort.

„Er ist in Ordnung." Sagte ich, es war mir ein wenig unangenehm.

„Er wollte dich abholen kommen aber er ist komplett eingeschneit, das Wetter hat in den letzten paar Stunden verrückt gespielt und es wird nur schlimmer. Ich fürchte wir sind auch komplett eingeschneit." Erklärte Carlisle.

„Oh." Sagte ich dümmlich.

„Kein Problem, dann kannst du die Nacht einfach hier verbringen." Sagte Alice enthusiastisch. „Du kannst in Edwards Bett schlafen." Fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

Ich wusste nicht wirklich wie ich darauf antworten sollte, was meinte sie damit das ich in Edwards Bett schlafen konnte? Sicherlich meinte sie damit das er dann irgendwo anders schlafen würde. Aber mein Verstand zeigte mir trotzdem nette Bilder von uns beiden gemeinsam in seinem Bett. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um die Bilder zu verdrängen und errötete stark.

„Ich will ihn nicht aus seinem Bett schmeißen!" Sagte ich aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Das ist wirklich kein Problem, ich werde einfach herunten bleiben." Bat Edward an während er ein schiefes Lächeln lächelte welches mein Herz zum schmelzen brachte.

Ich kannte diese Menschen nicht einmal aber sie waren alle so nett zu mir.

„Du musst jetzt hungrig sein?" wechselte Edward das Thema.

Ich war nicht hungrig gewesen bis er es zur Sprache gebracht hatte.

„Uhm… ja ein klein wenig." Sagte ich unangenehm berührt. Ich wollte niemanden eine Last sein. „Aber es ist in Ordnung." Fügte ich schnell hinzu.

„Was möchtest du zum essen?" fuhr Edward fort.

„Irgendetwas wirklich, es ist egal, was immer du hast ist in Ordnung." Erwiderte ich, es war mir unangenehm. Ich wollte nicht das sie sich Mühe machten um irgendetwas besonderes nur für mich zu machen.

„Es ist kein Problem, wonach ist dir zumute?" fragte er.

„Vielleicht etwas Pasta?" fragte ich unsicher.

„Kein Problem, ich werde gleich zurück sein." Sagte Edward als er in die Küche verschwand.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später zurück kam trug er ein Teller Pasta in seiner Hand, er gab es mir und ich dachte sein Haar sah nass aus, so als ob er draußen gewesen wäre. Aber Carlisle hatte gesagt das wir komplett eingeschneit waren also musste ich es mir eingebildet haben.

„Es riecht köstlich!" sagte ich anerkennend.

„Danke." Sagte Edward mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Sei nicht bescheiden, Edward." Sagte Emmett grinsend. „Unser kleiner Edward hier ist eine regelrechte Martha Stewart." Fügte er scherzend hinzu.

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen bei den Todesblicken die Edward seinem Bruder zuschoss. Es fühlte sich wirklich nett an hier mit ihnen zu sein. Edward hörte meine Lacher und lächelte mich an. Es brachte mein Herz zum stehen bleiben und mein Blut dazu in meine Wangen zu fließen. Dieser Junge hatte eine merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich.

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Abend damit mit den Cullens zu reden, sie waren alle extrem nett und es war nett ihre Familiengeschichte zu hören. Carlisle und Esme hatten all die Kinder adoptiert und sie schienen wie unglaubliche Eltern. Es erklärte warum sie so jung schienen.

Es war nicht lange bevor meine Erschöpfung von dem Tag den ich hatte erwischte und ich mich fertig machte um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Wenn du irgendetwas brachst lass es mich einfach wissen." Sagte Edward während er mich in sein Zimmer führte.

„Danke für alles! Du und deine Familie, ihr wart heute so nett zu mir, ich schätze das wirklich." Sagte ich leise.

„Kein Problem." Erwiderte er.

Ich ging nicht lange danach ins Bett und auch wenn das Bett groß und sanft war und unglaublich roch, war ich immer noch ruhelos. Ich lag bis drei Uhr morgens wach. Dann entschied ich aufzustehen und hinunterzugehen um mir ein Glas Milch zu holen. Es hatte mir immer geholfen einzuschlafen als ich jünger war also sollte ich dem auch jetzt einen Versuch geben.

Ich schritt vorsichtig heraus aus meinem Bett und machte meinen Weg die Stiegen hinunter. Ich hatte Angst jemanden aufzuwecken. Ich wollte nicht mehr Probleme machen als ich schon getan hatte. Ich bemerkte das die Lichter unten immer noch an waren und ich hatte Angst in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen, also erstarrte ich in der Mitte der Stiegen, unsicher ob ich einfach fortfahren oder wieder hoch gehen sollte.

„Bella?" hörte ich Edwards Stimme rufen.

Ich vermute es wäre dumm jetzt wieder hoch zu gehen. Also machte ich langsam meinen Weg in das Wohnzimmer, wo Edward auf der Couch saß und ein Buch las.

„Hi." Sagte ich zögernd. „Ich dachte, dass jetzt schon jeder schlafen würde." Fuhr ich leise fort. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Warum tut es dir Leid?" Edward schien verwirrt.

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören; Ich kam nur herunter für ein Glas Milch."

„Ich fürchte wir haben keine Milch." Sagte er entschuldigend.

„Oh, dann werde ich zurück ins Bett gehen." Erwiderte ich schwach.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte Edward interessiert.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Gab ich beschämt zu. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Baby.

„Warum leistest du mir dann nicht eine Weile lang Gesellschaft?" bat er freundlich an.

„Du musst das nicht tun, ich will dich nicht stören." Antwortete ich schnell.

„Du störst mich nicht!" drängte er.

„In Ordnung." Sagte ich, während ich langsam meinen Weg zur Couch machte wo wir auch heute Abend gesessen hatten.

Wir redeten ein klein wenig über nichts und alles, einfach um den anderen ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen. Dann bemerkte ich etwas.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte ich plötzlich.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er.

„Also, es ist schon vier Uhr morgen und du bist immer noch wach. Du scheinst nicht müder als zuvor, ehrlich gesagt siehst du exakt genau so aus." Erklärte ich.

„Oh." Sagte er nur. „Also, ich brauche nicht wirklich viel schlaf." Sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Was meinst du damit, das du nicht viel schlaf brauchst?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären." Sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an und verstand nicht was er sagte.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen." Murmelte er sehr leise. So leise das ich mir nicht einmal sicher war ob ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte ich einfach.

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte er nicht hilfreich.

„Warum brauchst du nicht viel schlaf? Wie viel schlaf brauchst du?" fragte ich fasziniert. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein oder so irgendetwas aber ich konnte nicht anders als die Frage aus meinen Mund zu lassen.

„Eigentlich gar keinen schlaf." Sagte er, so als ob er etwas gestehen würde.

Meine Augen weiteten sich im Schock.

„Eigentlich gar keinen schlaf?" sagte ich ungläubig.

„Yep." Sagte er und poppte dabei mit seinen Lippen.

„Wie ist das möglich? Und warum hast du dann ein Bett in deinem Zimmer wenn du nicht schläfst?" fuhr ich immer noch verwirrt fort.

„Hmm… das Bett ist weil Alice dachte, dass es gemütlicher als nur eine Couch ausschaut und es ist möglich, weil ich und meine Familie nicht wie andere Menschen sind." Sagte er.

„Du hast Augen die die Farbe leicht ändern," Sagte ich und bemerkte die dunklere Farbe seiner Augen als die die sie zuvor hatten. „Deine Haut ist komplett glatt," Fuhr ich fort. „Und ihr seid alle extrem gutaussehend." Fügte ich mit einem erröten hinzu.

„Ja, und wir sind immer kalt beim anfassen." Vollendete er.

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Es ist besser wenn du es nicht weißt." Sagte er traurig.

„Ich will es wissen." Drängte ich.

„Das willst du wirklich nicht, vertrau mir." Sagte er streng.

„Bitte?" bettelte ich praktisch schon.

„Es ist wirklich für dein Bestes Bella, vertrau mir." Wiederholte er.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ablehnung an und ich fühlte einen Stich in meinen Augen von den Tränen die aufkamen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg von Edward sodass er nicht noch mehr denken würde das ich ein armseliges kleines Mädchen wäre als er es bereits schon denken musste das ich bin.

„Bitte dreh deinen Kopf nicht von mir weg." Sagte Edward sanft während er seine Hände auf meine Wangen legte um meinen Blick wieder auf ihn zu richten.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte ich zögernd.

„Ich weiß, ich auch nicht. Aber ich mag es nicht wenn du deinen Kopf von mir wegdrehst, dann weiß ich nicht was du denkst." Sagte er und schien traurig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin gut darin in Menschen zu lesen, Bella, aber du bist ein Mysterium für mich. Und wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehe habe ich eine bessere Vorstellung davon was du denkst als wenn ich dich nicht sehe. Es ist merkwürdig aber du faszinierst mich, mehr als es irgendjemand zuvor getan hat und ich kenne dich nicht einmal. Ich will dich kennen lernen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich und meine Familie sind nicht wie andere Menschen das weißt du und es ist das Beste für dich wenn du nicht deine Zeit mit uns verbringst." Erklärte er.

„Aber ich mag dich." Sagte ich kindisch. „Ihr wart alle so freundlich zu mir."

„Ich weiß, aber wir sind gefährlich Bella." Sagte er.

„Warum? Was seid ihr? Ich überraschte mich selbst damit die Zweite Frage zu stellen. Ich hatte in dieser Art noch nicht daran gedacht aber alles was er sagte brachte mich dazu zu denken, dass sie nicht Menschlich waren.

„Genau das ist die Millionen-Dollar Frage. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, dass du sie nicht gestellt hättest. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Bella, aber wenn ich es dir sage wirst du angst haben und ich will nicht das du angst vor mir hast." Sagte er sanft.

„Bitte?" fragte ich wieder.

„In Ordnung, aber sag nicht das ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte!" sagte er streng. „Wir sind nicht Menschlich." Sagte er ernst.

„Was seid ihr dann?" fragte ich nicht überrascht von seiner Antwort.

„Vampire." Antwortete er mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Es schien so als ob er darauf warten würde, dass ich schreiend weglaufen würde aber ich tat es nicht. Ich hatte nicht einmal angst.

„In Ordnung." Sagte ich ruhig.

„In Ordnung? Ich habe dir gerade gesagt das wir Vampire sind und alles was du sagen kannst ist in Ordnung?" jetzt war er wütend.

„Es zählt nicht wirklich." Erklärte ich neutral. „Ihr seid keine bösen Menschen." Fuhr ich fort.

„Was meinst du damit, dass wir keine bösen Menschen sind? Wir töten, Bella!" schrie er mir entgegen.

„Keine Menschen." Sagte ich zuversichtlich.

„Woher weißt du das?" er war überrascht.

„Wenn ihr es tun würdet wäre ich jetzt tot. Stattdessen hat mich Emmett gerettet als er mich einfach töten hätte können; Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es nicht einmal bemerkt, ich war fest gefroren. Ihr habt mich in euer zuhause gebracht, liest meinen Vater wissen wo ich war damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste und ihr habt mir ein Bett zum schlafen angeboten." Ich zählte zusammen. „Daher könnt ihr keine bösen Menschen sein. Außerdem, dein Vater ist ein _Arzt!_ Er wäre kein sehr guter Arzt wenn er all seine Patienten töten würde, oder?" forderte ich zu wissen und war stolz auf mich selbst.

„Bella, du bist ein Dummkopf wenn du denkst, dass wir nicht gefährlich sind! Wir _versuchen_ keine Menschen zu töten, aber wir versagen manchmal." Erklärte er traurig.

„Ich vertraue dir." Platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Ich wünschte du tätest es nicht."

„Warte!" ich erinnerte mich gerade an etwas. „Dein Haar war nass als du mir mein Essen gegeben hast; bist du hinausgegangen um Essen zu besorgen weil ihr kein Essen esst?" fragte ich und hatte angst davor das ich dumm klang wollte es aber trotzdem wissen.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du das bemerkt hast, aber ja." Sagte er einfach.

„Oh, aber es ist Kalt draußen!" beschwerte ich mich.

Edward ließ ein Kichern zu. „Es ist nicht kalt für uns, Bella." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Richtig." Murmelte ich.

„Ich sollte dir all das nicht sagen, aber ich scheine mich selbst nicht stoppen zu können." Murmelte Edward.

„Es ist okay." Sagte ich leise. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Versprach ich.

„Ich habe das für keine Sekund bezweifelt Bella, aber es ist nicht sicher für dich das zu wissen! Oder zum Beispiel für dich hier zu sein!" sagte er wieder und ich rollte dabei nur meine Augen. Ich hatte festgestellt das sie nicht gefährlich für mich waren also wollte ich nichts mehr von dem Unsinn hören.

Meine Augenlieder wurden schwer und ich konnte fühlen wie ich anfing wegzugleiten. Ich war extrem müde von dem Tag den ich gehabt hatte und von der Information die Edward mir gerade gegeben hatte.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen." Sagte Edward als er meine Müdigkeit bemerkte.

„Wirst du bei mir bleiben?" fragte ich dümmlich und überraschte mich selbst mit dem Mut.

„Was?" Edward war genauso überrascht wie ich es war.

„Wirst du bei mir bleiben?" fragte ich wieder und wusste das ich nichts mehr wollte als das er ja sagte.

„Du hast gerade erst herausgefunden das ich ein Vampir bin und du fragst mich ob ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, es wird mir helfen besser zu schlafen." Sagte ich leise.

„Du bist ein seltsames Mädchen Bella Swan." Sagte Edward mit einem Grinsen aber er hob mich trotzdem hoch in seine Arme und brachte mich in sein Schlafzimmer. „Du weißt das das höchst unangemessen ist, richtig?" sagte er leicht.

„Es kümmert mich nicht." Murmelte ich schläfrig.

Ich legte mich schamlos nahe an Edward und umarmte ihn und bevor ich es wusste schlief ich glücklich ein.

Als ich aufwachte waren seine Arme immer noch um mich geschlungen und ich war an seine Brust gekuschelt.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Edward ruhig als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich schläfrig.

„Es ist erst nach neun. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich habe besser geschlafen als ich es jemals zuvor getan habe." Gab ich mit einem erröten zu.

„Du bist ein seltsames Mädchen Bella." Sagte er wieder.

„Ich weiß." Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden wie dich getroffen." Sagte er sanft während er gespannt in meine Augen sah.

Ich konnte an nichts Kluges dazu zu sagen denken also ließ ich meinen Mund einfach geschlossen und starrte auf diesen wunderschönen Jungen neben mir.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben irgendetwas wie das gefühlt und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er auch so fühlte. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken weil ich wusste, dass es wehtun würde wenn er nicht auch so fühlte und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das er das tat. Aber er war immer noch hier, seine Arme waren um mich geschlungen und seine Augen starrten mich mit einer schrägen Emotion darin an.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Bella." Sagte Edward nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

„Was meinst du?" fragte ich wieder einmal verwirrt.

„Uns. Diese Gefühle die ich habe. Es ist schräg genug, dass ich sie habe nach dieser kurzen Zeit die wir uns kennen aber du bist auch ein Mensch! Du solltest mich nicht so komplett ändern können und jetzt bist alles an was ich denken kann du! Und es ist nicht richtig! Ich könnte dich so leicht verletzen Bella." Erklärte er traurig.

„Aber das wirst du nicht." Versicherte ich ihm während ich sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen umfasste und ihn dazu zwang mich anzusehen. „Ich vertraue dir Edward." Sagte ich sanft.

„Das solltest du nicht." Erwiderte er.

„Aber ich tue es." Sagte ich streng.

„Dummes Mädchen." Sagte er liebenswürdig.

„Ich mag dich sehr Edward." Gab ich zu während ich stark errötete. „Es kümmert mich nicht was du bist. Ich vertraue dir! Du wirst mich nicht verletzen. Wir können machen, dass das funktioniert." Ich wusste das es dumm klang aber es war genau die Art wie ich fühlte und aus irgendeinem Grund waren meine Gedanken einfach aus meinem Mund gesprudelt ohne as es mir möglich war sie zu zensieren.

„Ich mag dich auch sehr Bella." War alles was Edward sagte. Er legte seine Hände auf jede Seite meines Gesichts und zog mich langsam zu sich. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen gegen meine und für einen unermesslichen Zeitraum lagen wir einfach küssend da.

Wir hörten nicht auf bis ich nach Luft schnappen musste und sogar das war zu früh für mich. Aber ich musste atmen.

„Ich sollte dich wirklich nachhause bringen, der Schnee ist weggeräumt und ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater sich Sorgen um dich macht." Sagte Edward nach einer langen Zeit in der er mich einfach nur gehalten hatte. Er klang genauso abgeneigt wie ich war das loszulassen aber wir hatten nicht wirklich eine Chance.

„Ich vermute du hast Recht." Sagte ich als ich von dem Bett aufstand.

Alice hatte meine Kleidung für mich im Badezimmer herausgelegt und sie waren fein und warm als ich sie anzog.

Edward und ich gingen gemeinsam hinunter und genau bevor wir den Boden der Stiegen erreichten griff Edward nach meiner Hand und vereinte unser Finger. So als ob er seiner Familie zeigte das ich zu ihm gehörte, was genau der Fall war. Mein Herz würde niemals jemand anderen gehören.

Nachdem ich der Familie für ihre Großzügigkeit und ihre Freundlichkeit gedankt hatte brachte mich Edward nachhause.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dich _sehr_ bald sehen werden!" Rief uns Alice nach und ich konnte nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass sie recht hatte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen das Emmett und Rosalie sich um deinen Truck kümmern, ich denke sie werden ihn irgendwann heute Abend vorbeibringen." Sagte Edward als wir mein Haus erreichten.

„Danke." Sagte ich anerkennend.

„Es ist kein Problem, sie mögen es an Autos zu arbeiten." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich meinte nicht nur für das Auto." Fügte ich mit einem erröten hinzu.

„Ich weiß und du bist sehr willkommen. Ich bin froh das Emmett dich gefunden hat, als er es tat und ich bin froh das du die Nacht bei uns verbracht hast." Sagte Edward mit seinem wunderschönen schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich auch." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen." Sagte Edward leise. „Dein Vater ist besorgt."

„Oh, richtig." Sagte ich widerwillig.

„Ich werde dich sehr bald sehen! Ich verspreche es!" schwor Edward.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten." Erwiderte ich enthusiastisch.

Dann küsste mich Edward wieder, süß aber mit Leidenschaft. Er ließ mich für einen Moment benommen zurück. Dieser Junge war zu perfekt um wahr zu sein!

Ich konnte mein Glück nicht glauben! Ich war so dankbar für den Blizzard. Dank dem hatte ich die Cullens getroffen und jetzt hatte ich den unglaublichsten Jungen auf der Welt der mich scheinbar auch so sehr mochte wie ich ihn mochte. Es ist merkwürdig wie Dinge sich manchmal ergeben.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews!**

**Lg. Doris**


End file.
